Charge pumps based on quantum wells offer advantages over conventional charge pumps based on MOS transistors, including delivery of precise quantities of charge. Integrating quantum well devices in silicon integrated circuits which feature energy level separations greater than 50 meV to allow operation at room temperature has been problematic.